


Pretty Good Looking

by Jain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Chromatic Source, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, community: jthreesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin goes to a <strike>club</strike> bar and gets <strike>drunk</strike> tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kieta_seraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieta_seraphim/gifts).



It wasn't like it was anything regular, this thing with Ueda--and for sure it wasn't a relationship--but it had happened more than once, and there was a certain pattern to it. So when Ueda took his fourth beer away from him and wouldn't let him order another, Jin was pretty sure he knew what he could look forward to later that night.

That suspicion was confirmed when Ueda plucked Jin's car keys out of his pocket a little while later and said, "I think it's probably safer if I drive you home tonight." Not that Ueda hadn't confiscated Jin's keys on other and more innocent occasions, but he wasn't really the type to drive drunken bandmates home for no reason. Jin had several not-so-fond memories of Ueda tossing him carelessly into a cab and giving the driver directions to Jin's apartment before returning to the bar to continue his own good time. If Ueda was offering to play chauffeur, it was because there was something he wanted in return.

Jin smiled around the rim of his glass--filled with nothing harder than lemon soda--and nodded meekly in response. Ueda drifted away into the crowd, but Jin didn't bother trying to keep track of him. He'd be back to fetch Jin when he wanted to leave. Jin wouldn't have minded leaving right away, actually--they'd been at the bar for a couple of hours already, and Jin was a little tired and a lot horny--but trying to push Ueda rarely produced good results.

He tilted his head towards Kame instead, who glanced away quickly for a second and then looked back at him. "What?" Kame asked, a little defensively, when Jin grinned at him.

"How ya doing?"

Kame rolled his eyes, but Jin didn't let it bother him. He was tipsy and happy, and if he was feeling a bit expansive, then who the hell cared? "You need another drink," he said, when it became apparent that the eyeroll was all the answer he was going to get.

"I shouldn't," Kame said, and Jin ignored him with the ease of long practice and reached past him to exchange a couple of bills for another bottle of beer.

"Here," he said, setting it in front of Kame. "You've only had, what, two beers so far? I don't think one more is going to do anything bad to you, Kame."

"Fine," Kame said. He picked up the beer, holding the cold, wet bottle gingerly in his hand. "Thank you," he added and took a sip.

"No problem."

"You could get me one, too, since you're in such a generous mood," Koki said from Kame's other side.

"Not so generous that I'm going to buy _you_ a drink," Jin shot back, and then laughed at the sour expression on Koki's face. There was a light touch on his shoulder, and he turned to find Ueda standing behind him.

"You ready to go?" he asked, and Jin did his best not to trip over his own chair as he got to his feet.

"How many drinks did _you_ have?" Kame asked, half-amused and half-disapproving, when Jin clutched at the back of his seat.

Jin grinned down at him. "Three. And a half. I'm fine, I'm just a klutz tonight."

Ueda's body was a warm presence at his back, and on impulse Jin fished his wallet out of his pocket so that he could grab some money for Koki. "Here," he said, handing it over. "Have a drink on me."

Koki was deep in conversation with a pretty girl who'd apparently come up beside him sometime in the past few minutes, but he tipped his glass to Jin in thanks. Jin almost asked him buy another drink for Kame, too, but Kame wouldn't appreciate that--he probably wouldn't even finish the beer that he was rolling absently between his hands--so he just gave everyone a brief wave goodbye and followed Ueda out the door, one finger hooked into the waistband of his jeans to keep from losing him in the crush of people.

* * *

Jin let Ueda have the first shower when they got back to his apartment; he got too antsy the other way around and, anyway, he was kind of hungry. He drank a large glass of water right away since he'd regret it in the morning if he didn't. Then he mixed some leftover rice, radish slices, and mayonnaise together in a bowl and ate standing by the counter, not wanting to sit on the sofa in his sweaty, smoky clothes.

Before he'd finished his snack, Ueda came back from his shower, drowning in Jin's spare bathrobe and with his hair still wet. "Can I have some of that?" he asked.

Jin handed the bowl and chopsticks over. "Go ahead and finish it. I'll just be five minutes."

Ueda smirked into his bowl of food. Jin was ordinarily king of the half-hour showers--it tended to make for bad clashes when he had to share a hotel room with one of the other members--but not when there was sex on offer.

He restrained the urge to smack Ueda on the head for being a smug bastard, because the last time he'd tried something like that it had gone very badly, and he really wanted to avoid acquiring any bruises that weren't sex-related. And preferably not too many of those, either, because they made the make-up artists yell at him while his bandmates snickered meanly in the background.

The bathroom was steamy from Ueda's shower, and Jin stripped out of his clothes eagerly. It had been a long day even before Maru had suggested that they all go out for drinks after work, and it felt incredible to get under the spray of hot water and wash himself clean. He scrubbed himself quickly, mindful of Ueda waiting in his kitchen...or maybe he'd finished eating and had moved into Jin's bedroom and was right now lying across Jin's bed, with the oversized bathrobe sliding off one shoulder.

Jin shuddered a little as he pulled back his foreskin carefully to clean underneath, since Ueda tended to be finicky about those sorts of things. He wasn't hard yet, but that was probably just the alcohol; he was plenty turned on already. Another minute to wash his hair and rinse off, and Jin was ready to go. He slid into his bathrobe without bothering to dry himself first and tousled his hair roughly with the towel. His house slippers felt a little odd on his wet feet, but not in a bad way.

When he got to his bedroom, Ueda was sitting on his bed, tapping out a text message on his cellphone.

"I thought you'd be naked," Jin said, sitting down next to him.

Ueda smiled. "No, you didn't," and Jin grinned and shrugged because Ueda was right. "One more second, okay?" Ueda added.

"Sure." Jin lay down and curled up around Ueda in a semi-circle. If he were just a little more flexible, he might be able to lay his head in Ueda's lap from this position. Not that Ueda was the sort to tolerate being used as a pillow by one of his bandmates.

The mattress--and, by extension, Jin--tipped forward slightly as Ueda leaned over to set his cellphone on Jin's bedside table, and Ueda elbowed him gently in the stomach. "Roll over," he said.

Jin rolled onto his back and pulled Ueda down on top of him before Ueda'd even had a chance to turn all the way around. Ueda let out a sharp, wordless cry and blinked down at Jin with startled eyes, and Jin gave him a moment to adjust. Ueda didn't like surprises; it was best to indulge in them rarely and to give him at least a few seconds' recovery time.

"What was that for?" Ueda asked, sounding honestly curious.

Jin shrugged. "Just felt like it." Along with disliking surprises, Ueda tended to respond to silliness and spontaneity with incomprehension. Sometimes Jin was shocked that the two of them were able to talk to each other on the most basic level, let alone find each other sexually compatible. He stroked his hands firmly down Ueda's back, partially in apology and partially for the pleasure of feeling Ueda arch into the touch like a cat.

Ueda gave him a distractingly lovely smile and lifted himself up so that he could tug at the sleeves of Jin's bathrobe and ease it off his shoulders. "Give me your hands," he said when Jin started to reach for him again. Ueda laced their fingers together and drew Jin's arms up above his head. And then three things happened in quick succession: Ueda kissed him on the mouth; there were two quiet clicks as metal cuffs locked onto Jin's wrists; and Kame walked into Jin's bedroom.

Jin stared at him wide-eyed over Ueda's shoulder, and Kame looked back at him with an expression on his face somewhere between embarrassed and flat-out mortified.

"What the _hell?_" Jin said.

"He came in a cab just after us," Ueda said. "I gave him the spare key to your apartment."

Jin's question actually had been less _What the hell is Kame doing in my locked apartment?_ and more _What the hell is Kame doing in my locked apartment when we're five seconds away from having sex, and, oh yeah, what's with the handcuffs?_ but, on consideration, the answer to the second question was kind of obvious. Or, at least, Jin _hoped_ that it was; it would be a really awful disappointment if Ueda had gone to the trouble of handcuffing Jin to his bed just because he and Kame wanted to have a serious talk with him and didn't want to risk him running away or sticking his fingers in his ears and singing, "Lalala, I can't hear you."

Still, the fact that Ueda and Kame had apparently planned this was obscurely reassuring; Jin spent more time than he liked to remember doing boring and/or unpleasant things simply because Kame or Ueda told him it would be good for him. They were usually right, too. Kame gave him a small smile right then, nervous but genuine, and Jin relaxed a little more. "Just...trust us, okay?" he asked. Jin nodded automatically, and Kame gifted him with another nervous smile before Ueda pulled him out of the room.

Jin sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He wished that he knew what Ueda and Kame were up to and how long it would be before they returned. Or that he'd had the foresight to put a TV in his bedroom. Or even that he had his hands free so that he could twiddle his thumbs.

Of course, if he had his hands free, he'd probably have wandered out of his bedroom already and spoiled Ueda's and Kame's plans, instead of waiting patiently for them to return. Jin hummed softly to himself, starting to spin pleasant fantasies of what those plans might actually be. His cock, initially confused by the sudden interruption--and by the application of Ueda's handcuffs--began to perk up again. And then Kame and Ueda appeared in the doorway, and Jin got hard faster than he ever had in his life.

Kame's smile this time was sexy and confident, though Jin knew him well enough to realize that Kame was even more nervous than he'd been earlier. Ueda just smirked knowingly at him. "You'll need to sit up," he said, and Jin scrambled to comply, scared to risk Ueda's annoyance in any way in case it made him leave and take Kame with him. The handcuffs tugged painfully at his wrists for a moment, but then Jin managed to settle himself with his back against the headboard.

Ueda smiled approvingly. As further reward, he caught Kame around the waist and tugged him closer, tilting his head for the kiss that Kame returned after only the slightest hesitation. Jin choked a little on his next breath as Ueda's hand skimmed along Kame's thigh from knee to hip, the fabric of Kame's cream-colored skirt drawn up by the movement and baring a far too short expanse of even paler skin.

Jin had seen Kame crossdress more times than he could count, but usually it just looked a little silly: Kame with his skinny, hairy boy's legs sticking out from under a skirt, the neckline of his dress drooping over his flat chest. Obviously, their costumers ought to take tips from Ueda. The top of Kame's dress laced tightly around his waist and was held up by half-a-dozen thin straps that drew attention to the delicate arch of his collarbone and his narrow shoulders. It was impossible to be sure in the dim light of his bedside table lamp, but Jin thought that Kame might actually have shaved his legs. Just the idea of it made Jin ache even more to touch him, to test the warm skin of his legs with his fingertips...not even caring whether he'd shaved or not, since both options were equally appealing, but wanting desperately to know if he had nonetheless.

It was a similar impulse to the one that had him staring at Ueda's slim arms in the cap sleeves of his burgandy dress--and the fact that he _recognized_ them as cap sleeves probably meant that he'd been in the entertainment industry way too long--and wanting to check if they were as soft as they looked, or if he'd be able to feel the wiry muscles that Ueda had developed from boxing. That he couldn't just _remember_ how they felt was indication that they hadn't done this nearly often enough, to Jin's mind.

Kame made a soft, greedy noise, snapping Jin's attention away from the pretty picture the two of them made together and back to the kiss itself. One of Kame's hands was resting against Ueda's cheek, tilting his face to the perfect angle. Jin could see him stroking his thumb along Ueda's jaw as their mouths worked slowly against each other.

Ueda pulled away the hand he had up Kame's skirt, making Jin sigh a little in disappointment, but then the hand joined the one that Ueda already had at Kame's waist and Ueda began to guide him to the bed. Jin's eyes widened even further, and he bit back the excited squeal that wanted to come out. The last thing he wanted to do was to distract the two of them.

Kame and Ueda tumbled down onto the foot of the bed, the mattress bouncing a little with their landing. They took a moment to rearrange themselves, and then they were kissing again, their long legs tangling together. If that had been Jin, he'd probably be begging for a hand on his dick by that point, but Kame and Ueda seemed content to lie there indefinitely kissing and occasionally brushing the hair out of each other's eyes.

At least, that's how they seemed until Kame moaned, sounding a little lost and desperate in his pleasure, and Jin looked a bit closer and saw that Kame was actually _shaking_. Ueda didn't make him beg for it the way he did sometimes to Jin, and Jin wondered if that meant that he liked Kame more or less than he did him, or if it didn't mean anything at all. He just kissed Kame and stroked slow, careful hands along his arms and down his chest. He pulled away to murmur something into Kame's ear, too softly for Jin to hear, and then he kissed Kame's cheek and crawled up the bed towards Jin.

Jin stared at him, unable to breathe, but Ueda ignored him completely. He reached for the bedside table on the other side of the bed and drew out lube and a condom. Jin closed his eyes for a second, honestly scared for a second that he might pass out from the sheer hotness of what was about to happen. And then Kame whimpered softly and his eyes flew open again.

He couldn't see much--they were lying perpendicular to him, and Kame's skirt was in the way--but he could see Kame move restlessly into Ueda's touch and Ueda's intent face as he watched Kame contort with pleasure and need. Long before Jin thought Kame possibly be ready, Ueda rolled the condom on and slid forward, lifting Kame's legs to wrap around his waist and pushing inside him in one long stroke, and Kame arched into the thrust with a harsh "_Yes_." His arms came up around Ueda's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss, sweet and biting.

Impossible to know what was hottest: Kame and Ueda in their pretty, girly skirts; the contrast between their clothes and the hot, dirty way they were fucking; or just Kame and Ueda together at all, the both of them more delicately attractive than boys had any right being. Or more likely it was all of that together that had Jin achingly erect as he stared at them. If he had the use of his hands, he'd be jerking off so hard right now.

Kame made another incredible, desperate sound, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and Ueda leaned down further to mouth his neck, to tug at his earlobe with sharp, delicate teeth. He slipped one hand under Kame's skirt, and Jin boggled a little at the sight. He hadn't consciously realized that Kame had gotten that needy, that painfully desperate, just from being fucked. Kame shuddered when Ueda's hand closed around his cock, and Jin watched the quick, sharp motion of Ueda stroking Kame off under the layers of fabric. Kame moaned again, but it was Ueda more than anything that let Jin know Kame had just come: he slipped his hand out from under Kame's skirt to brace himself and his hips snapped forward for six or eight thrusts until he was shaking through his typically silent orgasm.

Jin could see his arms trembling afterwards with the effort to keep himself up, and he wasn't surprised when Ueda collapsed beside Kame. He dealt with the condom and helped Kame clean up with some tissues that Jin hadn't seen him take out earlier, and then they lay there together, their quick breaths almost perfectly syncopated, until Jin started getting a little concerned that they might fall asleep just like that. He tried rattling his handcuffs pointedly, but that only made his wrists hurt, so he poked Ueda with his foot instead. Ueda turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Uedaaa," Jin whined, and Kame made a noise in the back of his throat, half annoyance and half amusement.

Jin gave him an apologetic smile before turning pleading puppy-dog eyes back on Ueda. Not that Ueda wasn't irritatingly immune to almost every facial expression in Jin's repertoire, but Jin had figured out quickly that Ueda liked seeing him just a little bit desperate. He wouldn't give in every time--especially when Jin tipped over the line from needy to annoying--but even when he left Jin hanging, he'd make it up to him with a blowjob or a fast, hard fuck a few hours later. With Kame in the room and staring at the two of them with faintly shell-shocked eyes, Jin was almost certain that Ueda wasn't going to make him wait that long tonight.

His suspicion was confirmed when Ueda leaned in to untie Jin's bathrobe with quick, clever fingers. Jin groaned and arched upwards, and Ueda smiled smugly at him. A moment later, Kame was next to him helping tug the bathrobe out from under Jin.

"Kame," Jin said softly, and Kame looked up at his face, startled. "Come here?"

For a long moment, nobody moved, and Jin began to worry that he'd overstepped some boundary that he hadn't even known existed. Then Kame nodded sharply, and he slid closer and leaned in. Jin could feel his soft, uneven breath against his mouth, as Kame hovered only centimeters away, before he closed the last bit of distance and pressed their lips together.

Kame's mouth tasted like beer and maybe a little bit like Ueda, though that was probably Jin's imagination. He stroked his tongue against Kame's, soft and slippery, and Kame gasped into his mouth. The handcuffs bit into his wrists again as he tried futilely and stupidly to reach out for Kame; he could ask Ueda to release him, but there was a better than average chance that he'd refuse. In any case, Kame crawled a little nearer right then, his skirt brushing softly against Jin's bare thigh, and he could live without Kame in his arms if he could just have him that close.

Kame shifted suddenly to one side, and Jin began to murmur questioningly into the kiss when wet heat slid over his cock and he groaned instead. Kame laughed softly against his mouth and brushed another kiss over his lips before asking, "You want me to help Ueda, or should I stay here?"

"Oh, god," Jin managed, and Kame laughed at him again. "Um...whatever you want. I don't care."

"I really want to suck your cock," Kame whispered.

Jin let out a strangled moan, and Kame gave him one last kiss before sliding down to join Ueda. Jin stared down at them disbelievingly: two pretty boys in pretty dresses sharing his cock, taking turns licking its length and sucking the head, and Jin couldn't connect how amazing it looked with how fucking incredible it felt; it was like his mind couldn't wrap itself around that much concentrated awesome.

He could've stayed like that willingly for the rest of his life, but Ueda was a talented cocksucker--as he knew from previous experience--and Kame seemed to be at least as good, and together the two of them were devastating. Far too soon, Jin was groaning his release, come spattering messily in Kame's mouth and catching the side of his face a little.

Fortunately, Kame didn't seem too upset, and Ueda leaned forward to lick up the stray smears on Kame's cheek and kiss Jin's taste out of his mouth. Jin watched with pleasure-glazed eyes, barely even noticing when Ueda slipped a key out of his pocket and reached up to unlock the handcuffs, until Jin was suddenly free and Ueda pulled him down to lie more comfortably on the bed beside him and Kame.

"So, when do we get to have you dress up for us?" Kame asked abruptly when Jin had almost caught his breath.

"You've seen me in a skirt dozens of times," Jin pointed out. And, unlike Kame, he usually looked pretty damned good in the skirts they stuck him in for work.

"Not like this," Kame said, his eyes flicking over Ueda, who lay half-dozing between them, his hair loose around his face and his red dress twisted up around his pale thighs.

"Anyway, who said anything about a skirt?" Ueda asked sleepily. "That's _your_ kink, Akanishi. I've got other stuff I want you to wear."

Jin looked down at Ueda with a fair amount of apprehension--not to say terror--and Kame took one look at the expression on his face and burst into laughter.

"What?" Ueda asked, still too muzzily content to sound anywhere near as irritated as he probably intended.

"Nothing," Kame said. "Jin."

"Mmm," Ueda said, and rolled over so that he could tuck his face into Kame's chest, one hand tangling into the fabric of his skirt.

"Uh...," Jin said, staring at the two of them. Kame and Ueda had never seemed particularly close before, and to see them cuddling in his bed was strange. He tried not to think about the twisty feeling in his stomach that wasn't quite jealousy but was maybe something like it: anxiety and loneliness and fear of loss.

Kame just smiled at him, oblivious, and said, "Can you get the light?"

Jin clicked the switch and took advantage of the sudden dark to creep a little closer to Ueda and Kame. A brief touch skittered across Jin's hip, making him yelp.

"Sorry," Kame whispered, and his hand traced quickly up to his shoulder and then down to Jin's hand. Kame squeezed it gently and then laced their fingers together. "Okay?" he asked.

Ueda shifted a little under the weight of their hands and then subsided with a sleepy murmur, and Jin smiled into the darkness even though he knew Kame couldn't see him. "Yeah," he said. "This is just fine."


End file.
